ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (The Simpsons Guy)
Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (also referred to as The Simpsons Guy Christmas Special) is the first episode of Season 1 of The Simpsons Guy. It is also the first independent episode of The Simpsons Guy, with the previous episodes, the Ullman Shorts, having only been aired as part of the The Tracey Ullman Show. It originally aired on December 17th, 1989. Fox considers the episode as a special, so it was one of two episodes from the first season to be nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Series. Plot After attending the Quahog Elementary School Christmas pageant, the Simpsons prepare for the holiday season. Bart, Lisa, and Stewie prepare their letters to Santa; however, Bart's letter enrages Homer and Marge and they forbid Bart from getting a tattoo. The next day, Marge takes the kids to the mall to go Christmas shopping. Bart slips away to the tattoo parlor and attempts to get a tattoo that reads "Mother". With the tattoo practically completed, Marge bursts in and drags Bart two doors down to the dermatologist to have it removed; counting on Homer's Christmas bonus, Marge spends all of the family's holiday money on the procedure. Meanwhile, at the power plant, Homer's very mean-spirited boss, Mr. Burns, announces that there will be no Christmas bonus this year. While discovering there is no money for Christmas presents and not wanting to worry the family, Homer takes a job as a shopping mall Santa at the suggestion of his friend Barney Gumble, where he works alongside his other friend, Cleveland Brown, who also had the same idea duo to the lack of money. On Christmas Eve, Bart goes to the mall and harasses Santa, exposing Homer's secret. Bart is apologetic for the prank and actually supportive of Homer's moonlighting, remarking, "You must really love us to sink so low." After Homer is paid less than expected for his department store work, he and Bart receive a dog racing tip from Homer's friend, Glenn Quagmire. At Springfield Downs, Homer, inspired by an announcement about a last-minute entry named Brian, bets all his money on the 99:1 long shot. The white labrador finishes last. As Homer and Bart leave the track, they watch Brian's owner angrily disowning him for losing the race. Bart pleads with Homer to keep Brian as a pet, and he reluctantly agrees. When Bart and Homer return home, Homer finally comes clean to the family that he did not get his bonus; however, the family assumes Brian is their present and are overjoyed by Homer's gesture. The Simpsons family then celebrate by singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Mr. Burns, Barney Gumble *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Rodd Flanders, Millhouse van Houten *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, Sherri and Terry *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Brian's Owner *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Principal Seymour Skinner Source *1 Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes Category:The Simpsons Guy